James
James is a Akita/German shepherd mix who is the son of Jim and Alice and adopted son of John and Gin. His sisters are Mora and Mozart and his mate is smoke. He lived in the home of his master until a fateful car crash sets his fate in motion, leading him to his future mate Smoke and new home at Gajou. He is the uncle of Ryutora, Hinatora, Alison, and Mora's other pups with Harutora, son of Kurotora and Hakuro. His half-siblings are the children of Daniel and Alice, a forced encounter. They are Aki, Yuko, and Junpei. He meets them during his vacation and eventually wins them over, after a scuffle. He is created by bart12345 and is one of the main characters of GOJ which is written by bart12345 and digimonfrontier77. Ginga Ocean James/Nagareboshi Yukina ARC 1-Sniper arc In November of 1986, in the town where Gin was born and raised, James was born and named by his master and his family. At the same time Gin and the Ohu army defeated Akakabuto in the very tense battle. Four months later on their way to the beach, they were involved in a car crash which separated him and his sisters Mora and Mozart, from their parents. Mozart was injured, but Mora and James were okay. James, Mora, and Mozart decided to head to Ohu to finds their parents. Along the way, they meet Smoke, a Kishu Inu mix, who leaves his family to accompany the trio. Later as they rested in a cave James decided to get food for his sisters and smoke. Later, he finds a flock of pigeons behind a bush.He grabs one, however, Hakuro appears and causes a nasty fight between them. Luckily, Kurotora and Bill managed to stop the fight and sensed James on his way with the pigeon much to hakuro's dismay. When they do reach Ohu after meeting the Mitsu generals and Sara, James mistakes John and Gin (who are mates in this story) to be his parents. After his sisters have explained everything to the two, they decide to adopt the three until further notice. Their happy days are unfortunately cut short when Sniper, having survived the fall in GNG, appears and takes over, killing Kisame and several others before he can take over. Briefly separated from John and Gin, James is not only reunited with his biological parents, but is now forced to recruit even more to help take Sniper down. Along the way, he also falls in love with Smoke, who we eventually find out is one of Hougen's many, many children from many one-time affairs. John, Gi n, Akame, Kisaragi, Moss, Tesshin(Chibi) and Kisaragi and Akame's pups and adopted pups escaped from Gajou via a secret tunnel and heads to Hiro's house while later in Shikokou they reunite with James and the Ohu army. While James was doing his business, he overheard a conversation with Gin and Minazuki and to his shock, he found that Gin is pregnant and he shall lead until Gin has the pups. James soon finds that his mate Smoke (who we find is one of Hougen's many offspring) is also pregnant with four pups. Soon the battle at Ohu commenced: First, Kisaragi will lead with the Mutsu Generals and the Tora siblings! Second, Hakuro will lead with Mikana's pack! Third, Yukina will lead with her pack! And lastly, John will lead with the more experienced Ohu soldiers! Each finds a key after defeating their enemy which leads to the final battle with sniper.At that moment, Smoke gives birth to their children: Liara, Kana, Rikun and Ryo. Kushi helps name them. Soon James heads to the final battle with Sniper. The battle was ferocious but with the help of Minazuki, Kyou and Smoke, Sniper was defeated and killed. Tegan (who was Akame's only daughter who fell in love with Simon who was Kurojaki's son)finds that sniper was still alive and kills him herself. Earlier Tegan finds a map to a Japanese castle, and with a plan in her head, she attacked James by throwing a spear at his leg. Later Gin and Yukina gave birth to their pups: Gin, four boys and a girl, Gin.Jr, John.Jr., Tin Tin, Mike, and Belle and Yukina: four pups-Rurin, Namia, Taka, and Choko. She also takes in Lucy and Sniper's orphaned pups-Redfang, Ren, and Nancy. But many do not like this course of action, and want the pups taken to the human town. James tells them that although they are the children of Sniper and Lucy, they have a right to live. Arc 2-Tegan's castle After six months had passed after Sniper was defeated, everyone had settled down in peace. Gin and James ruled Ohu side-by-side, each making sure that no one like Sniper would ever take over again. Alice and Jim went back to their master, but they made sure to visit their children and grandchildren every so often. Mora had calmed down after being attacked by Damon, finding love with Harutora. Mozart had found love in Buruge. The two had a daughter named Alison a few weeks after the war ended. Mora had also fallen in love with Harutora and had two children: Ryutora and Hinatora. She had six more pups that currently unnamed. Yukina and her siblings had decided to stay in Ohu. After all, raising seven pups on their own would prove difficult for the young couple. It could prove difficult if they left. Morakin and Half-ear went back to their master, but Tony, Kajitora, and Kazetora stayed in Ohu after Tony wanted to find out more about himself. The Tora siblings returned to Mutsu to bury their mother Mikana. Moratora had become the leader of her mother's pack, making sure to keep the younger dogs in line. Though Kintora was always making mischief as usual. Hiro and Reika had settled down in Ohu to raise their four pups. John made sure his old friends were well taken care of. Lucy and Sniper's pups had grown up in the care of Ohu, currently unaware of who their parents were. All they knew about them was that they had died during the war. All was well for the Ohu army…but Tegan had other plans in mind for the Ohu army... With the power of black magic that was related to the castle, Tegan, Simon, their sons and Cutler kidnapped, Gin,his and John's pups and Minazuki.a small group lead by James with Hakuro, Akame, Kisaragi, Great, Uzuki, Hazuki, Sara (Minazuki and Akatora's daughter)and Jaguar,headed out to rescue them.back at the castle, Mike, Tin Tin, John.Jr and Gin.Jr discover a map and decided to find gin,belle and minazuki, however suits of armor in the corridors got in their way. Meanwhile, Belle squeezes out of the cell door and goes to find help. Minazuki and Gin later escape and find a nursery.However Gin was pregnant again and gave birth to another cute puppy: Weed. James and the group split up at the entrance with James on his own, Hakuro, Great, Uzuki and Hazuki going to the left corridor while Kisaragi, Akame and Sara goes to the right. With Belle she soon meets Jerome and Kaibutsu who becomes her friends. Meanwhile Sniper's ghost attacks Gin and John's pups but James comes to the rescue, reunited James and the pups start to find Gin, Minazuki and Belle. Back with Belle, Jerome and Kaibutsu they find Gin and Minazuki in the nursery. James and the pups also arrive in the nursery too. Minazuki has given birth to a new puppy named Kyrina. Soon Kisaragi, Akame, Sara, Hakuro, Great, Uzuki, Hazuki and jaguar reunited with them. Akame has found a tablet in the old Japanese language: "One of you shall fall before the traitor falls." Sara felt uneasy about this. Later, they find the same portal that got them here. not wanting to risk their newborn's, Gin and Minazuki requested to send Weed and Kyrina back to Ohu. With Mozart's help they send Kyrina back, but Gin wanted to keep Weed with him to surprise John when they got back. Kushi(Smoke's mother),Smoke, Liara, Kana, Rikun and Ryo soon joined them to battle Tegan. On the way to the top of the tower,sara felt really worried about her mother Minazuki. They soon reached the top of the tower where Tegan is. With Tegan her plan is almost complete: she plans to use the scrolls to gain unnatural power so she can level Ohu. The battle starts. Kushi stays behind to defeat Sora, Mitch and Viral while Gin, James and the others head to fight Simon and Cutler. However Tegan finally completed the ritual. Gin, James and the others hurry into the room to find Tegan. They soon find that this Tegan was a shadow of her. When Great and Hazuki discover a remote that she is using Hazuki smashed it with a rock. The real Tegan appeared with a scroll. Minazuki then sacrificed himself by using a different spell to send Sara and the others out of the castle. Tegan then causes an explosion that injures Minazuki. Furious, Sara kills Tegan with the Battouga. Kisaragi returns with a dying Minazuki. Sara was in tears and she didn't want her mother to die. Minazuki tells her that sadly the time has come for her to become a full grown woman. Minazuki died peacefully to reunite with his beloved Akatora. After a long journey they meet up with Ren (Sniper and Lucy's son and adopted son of Yukina and Kyo) and headed for home. Arc 3:New York City Six months after the battle with Tegan, Yukina loses her sister Zilla to an unknown illness along with the deaths of Sakura and Smith. James offers to bury her and Yukina thanks him. Fortunately, Akame and Moratora manage to stop the disease with some herbs. Yukimura, Wedelle, Joe, and Jin are then adopted by Gin and John. Kyou is pregnant with Lucas's pups and life seems to return to normal as much as it can be. When Wedelle is on a hunt, she comes across a demon bear with blue fur, prompting her to go for help. With the help of Tony, she defeats it, causing Tony to regain his memories. But the celebration is cut short when Smoke's owner kidnaps him and Kushi and takes them away to an unknown land, causing James to run after him and jump onto the ship. On the ship he meets Rex, a tour guide dog and he shows James around the ship. He also meets Juno, who shows him around New York City. Juno soon realizes that James is the star of his favorite movie, one that was made by a human(notably by toei animation from Japan where James lives). Elsewhere, Kushi and Smoke are chased by a Malamute who throws him off the bridge they are on, he coldly says that she should be grateful considering that his father was Hougen, leaving Kushi to mourn his 'death' with Smoke and James's two new pups: Uru and Mheetu. James and his two new friends' soon meet up with Kushi who tells them that smoke was"killed".James was horrified but meets his two new puppies.However at that moment, Stocke appears and arrests James. Waking up in prison, James is rescued by his mate who he thought was dead. After being freed,they escape and hurry back to the group.Rex and Juno soon take the gang out on a tour of New York, and he meets up with his former human owner, who is studying abroad for collage. Soon leaving, they stumble upon Takeshi, who's house has been set ablaze. Try as he might, James cannot save Takeshi's master in time to save his life. Although heartbroken, Takeshi goes with them as he has nothing left to stay there for. Unknown to James, Yukina had grown worried for her friend and stowed away on the same ship, meeting up with Lenny. She eventually meets up with James and learn of Stocke. Soon the plan is set in motion to attack Stocke and defeat him, entering his castle. He takes him down eventually and stops him. Soon, he and Smoke, along with Uru and Mheetu, leave for home, but Smoke's mother Kushi stays behind, out of loyalty to her owner, saying that Smoke can survive without her anymore. They come home to their family and GOJ ends there. Ginga Ocean James: Liara James has stepped down from his role as Leader, giving the title and position back to Gin, since he only took over because Gin was pregnant. He mainly takes care of his sisters and his own children, becoming very protective of Liara, because she is in a relationship with Kovu(Hawkeye and Nuka's brother) and Nakari(Aru's son). His parents sadly have passed away due to unknown causes. She is kidnapped, but James only knows of this because of Mheetu telling him a human had taken them with him. Setting out on a journey to Bath, England and searches for them, eventually finding them at the home of Sean. Sean had taken them only because he was worried for them, not out of anger. James soon finds out Liara is pregnant, nearly due at that and she goes into labor, giving birth to his grandchildren-Ryou, Dusty, and Black Fang. He loves his grandchildren despite his young age and the fact he could easily have more children with Smoke. Liara is a teen mother notably, almost a year old when she becomes one. She also adopts Dahila, a Dalmatian female that was abandoned in the alleyway. Born with an extra set of legs, Liara took pity on her and made her part of the family. Kovu and Nakari both take to her and love her. Nuka explains to the confused trio about Dahila's extra set of limbs and the fact she may be inbred like he is(Nuka is the inbred son of Chika and Deathclaw, Kyo and Smoke's half-siblings.) GDW:AU(both versions) bart12345's version: James is a small pup that has become friends with Tin Tin and his siblings during the time Gin's army has stationed itself near Shikoku, Bill's base of operations. His two sisters and three half-siblings have raised him since their parents' deaths at the paws of Sniper. How they exactly were killed and just how James and his siblings survived is unknown. He is also friend's with Weed and his brothers. He meets his future mate Smoke when he sees Weed and his two brothers pl aying with him. However his heart is torn between Sara and smoke. He also looks after Gin when he is in the final days of his pregnancy with Axel as Gin reminded him of his mother Alice before she died. Digimonfrontier77's version: James is a part of the Ohu army along with his family. His role isn't as great as it was in GOJ/GNY/GOJL, but he does help out. Notably, his mate Smoke is female in this version. Unlike in GOJL, he is good friends with his half-siblings. Trivia *James's father Jim was born in America but moved to Japan sometime during 1979 while James's mother Alice is Japanese. This makes him, Mora and Mozart half American, half Japanese. However, when he was adopted by John and Gin, John was Finnish but James doesn't know about this until later. *James was the adopted son of John and Gin for only a short while in the first arc, but becomes their son permantaly when Alice and Jim die of illness. *Matawaka is his last adoptive sibling, adopted after Frank's death. *James was submissive to Smoke during a "play time' , but he usually tops during their "play' times. *James was only leader of Ohu for a short while, but gives his role back to gin after his pups are weaned. *James explains to his father jim, hakuro and john that he felt it was too soon for him to be leader. *James and Sara were originally going to be the original couple of GOJ but after seeing smoke the author decided to pair James with smoke but felt bad for both James and Sara after GOJ:L. the author is however making a reboot of GOJ with the originally intended couple as well as an anthro version. *James wears a dog tag,given to him by mikami in the mikami arc. Copy of Ginga_akita_lineart_4_by_Tai91.png|james James and Smoke.png James and gin 3 by fingasimba-d53gyoh.png Smokexjames by superbart12345-d4dieyv.jpg Copy of ginga_lineart_6_by_freebases4all-d50k2c8.png|james with john and gin Copy of ginga_line_art_4_by_lineart4you-d3juwz4.png|gin and james Copy of ginga_lineart_8_by_freebases4all-d52qrh8.png|young james Copy of Free_Ginga_Template_40_by_Anni_foxy_templates.PNG|james with mozart james_by_gingalover123-d6va34n.png DSCN0635.jpg|mikami's death Copy of Copy of WeedBase2.PNG|james with scars from his battle with sniper 1473690281.malicekira_james_wip.png|james's MMD model by nanashione Category:Males Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Akita Inu Category:German shepherds Category:Mix breeds Category:Dogs Category:Childeren Of Ohu Soliders Category:Adopted